The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, and in particular, to an image sensor capable of realizing a three-dimensional image. An image sensor is a device that converts optical images into electrical signals. There is an increased demand for high performance image sensors in a variety of applications such as, for example, digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems, gaming machines, security cameras, micro-cameras for medical applications, and/or robots. In addition, image sensors for realizing three-dimensional and/or color images are recently being developed.